


they're never gonna give you (love like ours)

by midnightsurge



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Imane is the best matchmaker in the world, Lucas Plays the Piano, Lucas works late night shifts at a coffee shop, M/M, because that scene, it's a thing, she's also always right, this kid still has insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsurge/pseuds/midnightsurge
Summary: “What does it mean,” he began hesitantly, giving up on trying to solve the mystery by himself, “when someone asks if they can come and keep you company?”Manon suddenly sat up straight, her eyes widening. “Wait a second, is this someone Eliott?!”Lucas’ mouth fell open. “What – how could you have possibly guessed that?!”“Who’s Eliott!” Mika exclaimed. “Why don’t I know him!”“He walked you to work yesterday!” Manon gushed. “Is that when he asked?!”“Stop guessing these things!” Lucas freaked out.“Somebody better show me a picture of this boy and fast!” Mika edged into the conversation, making grabby hands at their phones.OrLucas and Eliott meet in university. They're somewhat more mature, somewhat more capable of handling their feelings, and yet still unable to function like proper human beings without help.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas wasn’t sure when his life had turned into the spectacle it was. He just couldn’t catch his breath.

 

First, his mother started taking a turn for the worst. Then, his good for nothing dad up and left them, leaving Lucas to deal with everything alone. He’d tried, of course. He’d tried taking care of his mother and going to school and looking for a job and coming to terms with liking guys, and he’d tried not to drown under the weight of it all.

 

He really didn’t want to be thinking of the fiasco his last years of high school were.

 

He felt stuck, was what it came to at the end of it. Like he wasn’t living his life the way he was supposed to but had no idea how to change it.

 

The bell attached to the shop door jingled as it was pushed open and Lucas forced himself out of his somber contemplations. His shift would feel longer if he let himself wallow in self pity so early on. He straightened up and opened his mouth to greet the new customer when he finally got a good look and –

 

Well.

 

It wasn’t every day Lucas had the chance to set his eyes on someone so beautiful, though beautiful couldn’t even begin to cover it. He wasn’t sure what he should stare at more, the customer’s surreal face or his long legs or his handsome smile –

 

Lucas cleared his throat and resisted the urge to pinch himself; he was ninety per cent sure he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Hi,” he finally greeted, mouth completely dry. “What can I get you?”

 

The beautiful man observed him for a moment and Lucas wondered if he’d been too obvious in his ogling. “Um. Actually, I’m supposed to be meeting someone who works here?” the man seemed to be asking, a smile slowly taking shape on his handsome face. “Maybe I got the time wrong though.”

 

Lucas felt his heart sink a little in absolute irrational disappointment. What was wrong with him that he was already reacting so strongly?

 

“Do you mean Imane?” Lucas finally got his mouth to work again. “I actually took her usual shift today but she’ll be coming in soon if you’d like to wait.”

 

The man nodded and glanced around a little, curious. “This might sound like a weird question,” he started, observing the stacks of books lining the wall, “but what kind of shop is this?”

 

Lucas couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s supposed to be a café but the owner got fed up of having his apartment run over by books so he brought them all down here and turned it into part café, part bookstore,” he shrugged, used to this particular brand of questioning. “Would you like anything to drink while you wait for Imane?”

 

The man nodded and approached the counter, carefully reading over the menu before ordering a herbal tea. Lucas thankfully managed to prepare it for him without making a mess or tripping over anything, a truly blessed miracle.

 

“I’m Eliott, by the way,” the man introduced himself as he paid for his drink, still smiling.

 

“Um. Lucas,” he said, trying not to flush as he handed Eliott’s change back, hands brushing against each other.

 

The door jingled open again, startling them both. Imane rushed in, apologetic as she said, “I’m so sorry Eliott, I forgot I told you to pass by today.”

 

“It’s okay, I was just getting to know Lucas,” Eliott smiled wider, eyes turning into little crescents.

 

Lucas’ heart skipped a beat.

 

“Well that’s good,” was Imane’s only reply, but the twinkle in her eye made Lucas wonder if she hadn’t given Eliott the wrong time on purpose. Before he could even think of trying to subtly ask her about it, Imane turned to face him. “Don’t you have an exam to rush to?” she asked him knowingly.

 

“Oh shit!” he swore, pulling off his apron and hastily putting his stuff away. That was the only reason he and Imane had even switched shifts in the first place. His books were strewn across the counter from where he’d been doing last minute revisions and he shoved them into his bag without a care and clocked out.

 

“Bye!” he called out as he practically fled the café, not letting himself linger any longer. He was vaguely disappointed he couldn’t spend more time with Eliott, but maybe it was better this way. He didn’t have time for futile emotions that would lead him nowhere.

 

***

 

Lucas was sitting in the library, head buried in his books when his phone buzzed with an incoming message. He dragged it closer absentmindedly, still reading the page and not really paying attention to his phone until it buzzed again and again.

 

Cursing his friends, Lucas caved and unlocked his phone.

 

**Imane**

i've got a small favour to ask

super small

like, really small

 

**Lucas**

if that was meant to be reassuring

it was an absolute failure

 

**Imane**

come onnnnnn

i took your shift the other day!

 

**Lucas**

because i had an exammmmm

but yeah ok, that’s true

what’s up?

 

**Imane**

daphy needs help moving a couch into her apartment

i'm going with the girls but there’s no way we’ll be able to do it on our own

we need to pick it up first and bring it over

 

**Lucas**

yeah ok, i'll come help

when are we doing this?

 

**Imane**

yessssss lucas!

tomorrow at 13:00, a block down from daphy’s place

i'll send you the address in a bit

 

**Lucas**

sounds good, see you then

 

Lucas locked his phone and put it away. He turned back to his books and didn’t think much of the conversation for the rest of the day.

 

He should’ve known it wouldn’t be so easy.

 

***

 

At 13:11, Lucas stood in front of the address Imane texted him, staring at the door with a frown. The store front looked downright abandoned but he’d checked over the address twice and this seemed to be it. The girls weren’t there yet though, and maybe that should’ve been a sign because –

 

“Hi!” said a voice from behind him.

 

Lucas turned around and nearly tripped over nothing when he saw Eliott standing there, all smile and crescent eyes.

 

“H-hi,” Lucas answered back, mouth gaping only a little.

 

“Did Imane ask you for help too?” Eliott laughed. “Who knew it would take so many people to move a couch.”

 

Lucas nodded in a daze. He couldn’t shake the feeling this was a setup, but decided not to dwell on it longer. “Do you think they got the place wrong?” he pointed to the storefront. “This place looks abandoned.”

 

Eliott moved closer to take a look, brushing up against Lucas’ side as he peered through the window. “Definitely looks abandoned, but this is the right address,” Eliott looked around. He spotted the door and went to it, carefully tugging at it.

 

It pulled open.

 

He turned to look at Lucas and shrugged. “Might as well?”

 

Lucas could feel butterflies in his stomach but chose to avidly ignore them. “Should we wait for the girls?”

 

Eliott smiled. “I’m sure we can start moving a couch without them.”

 

Lucas nodded and moved to follow him.

 

The inside looked just as abandoned as the outside. Both of them took their phones out and turned on the light function, carefully walking through piles of rubbish and trying not to knock anything over.

 

“Where did Daphy even find this place?” Lucas felt the need to whisper his question given their surroundings.

 

“I think that’s a question for your friend,” Eliott whispered back, sticking close to Lucas. “That’s just wrong,” he commented as his light flashed on a creepy looking doll.

 

Lucas nearly yelped in surprise but held himself back, not even bothering to hide the fact he inched closer to Eliott, their sides nearly pressed together. The store was creepy enough to warrant such actions, he justified to himself.

 

“Maybe we should head back and wait for the girls, see if they got the wrong place –”, Lucas started to say when a loud crash sounded behind them.

 

They both yelled and scrambled to head to the exit, but a man stood there with an axe and Lucas could’ve sworn his life flashed before his eyes and not even the comfort of having Eliott’s arms pulling him back was enough to stop him from almost having a heart attack.

 

“What do you want?!” the man with the axe yelled.

 

“We’re just here for a couch!” Lucas yelled back, Eliott’s arms tightening around him protectively and pulling him closer.

 

“Oh,” the man suddenly deflated, his arms lowering. “Well, why didn’t you say so?” he put the axe down and moved to the back of the store. “Would you boys like some coffee? I was just making some for myself.”

 

Lucas and Eliott exchanged incredulous looks, not understanding what just happened. They hardly noticed they were still wrapped around each other until the man came back carrying a tray loaded with a pot of coffee and three mugs. Lucas instantly broke away, pocketing his phone and fidgeting with his hands as he tried to forget the feeling of Eliott’s chest pressed along his back.

 

“Have a seat,” the man nodded towards the chairs behind them. He set the tray down and poured them each a cup.

 

With little choice in the matter, Lucas and Eliott did as they were told but continued to track the man’s movements until he handed them their mugs and sat down across from them.

 

“Sorry about that, you two startled me.”

 

Lucas scoffed and got ready to go on a rant, but Eliott pressed their thighs together and the wires in his brain short-circuited.

 

“Your store is very… interesting,” Eliott said politely, bringing the mug closer and taking a sip.

 

“Not my store,” the man shrugged, leaning back. “It was my brother’s. He passed away not long ago, I’m just trying to get rid of some of this stuff before the lease is up.”

 

“Sorry,” they both mumbled.

 

The man looked around the store with a sigh. “My brother was a hoarder, clinically diagnosed and all. As much as I would like to keep this stuff because it all meant something to him, it’s just not realistic. Couldn’t even help him while he was still alive,” the man scoffed.

 

Lucas flinched but tried to hide it. He was familiar with the feeling of not being able to help a loved one when they’re ill.

 

If Eliott felt it from where they were still pressed together, he didn’t say anything.

 

“Ah but you two were looking for the couch!” the man became lively again, placing his mug down and looking around contemplatively. “It’s actually right behind you, but I’ve got some other stuff if you’re interested! Some paintings, some cooking supplies –”

 

“That’s quite all right, we’re only here for the couch,” Lucas was quick to say, placing his untouched mug back on the tray. “It’s actually for our friend, we’re just helping her pick it up.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice of you! Wait I’ve got something I’m sure she’ll find interesting,” the man said with a gleaming eye. He went to a covered pile not far from them and pulled the cloth off, revealing – “a piano!”

 

Lucas froze, his eyes fixating on the instrument. _It looks so much like our old one_ , was his first immediate thought. His second thought was that he missed the mornings he and his mom would sit on the piano bench together and goof off while his dad prepared breakfast in the kitchen.

 

It wasn’t a conscious move, but he found himself standing in front of it, hands longing to touch the white keys and hear the notes play.

 

He wasn’t sure what sound he made that caused Eliott to look at him with such alarm but Lucas pulled himself together before he could have a breakdown in the middle of a strange store. “We’ll just take the couch please,” he forced out of his mouth.

 

The man hesitated but nodded, knowing a lost cause when he saw one. “I’ll get the receipt ready,” he walked to the back.

 

Eliott came to stand next to him, a reassuring presence at his side. “You ok?” he asked quietly.

 

Lucas allowed himself to stare at the piano for five more seconds before he grabbed the cloth and covered it again, hiding away temptation. “I’m fine,” he finally replied. “You ready to lug a couch around?” he changed the subject, heading towards the object in question.

 

There was silence for only a moment before Eliott answered. “Yeah. Of course.”

 

***

 

Up in the apartment Daphne squealed, happily admiring the new couch she played no part in dragging up three flights of stairs.

 

Imane on the other hand was looking at the two of them with such a ridiculous look of self-congratulations Lucas couldn’t help but pull her away from prying ears and into the kitchen before demanding an explanation. “What the hell was that about?!” he hissed, glancing to make sure Eliott and the other girls were too far to hear.

 

“What are you talking about?” Imane smiled knowingly but gave nothing up. “You two decided not to wait for us, we were on our way.”

 

“Yeah sure, that’s why you were all still up here when we arrived with the couch,” Lucas nearly mocked. “Was this a set up?”

 

“Now why would you think that?” Imane observed him carefully. “Did you want it to be?”

 

Lucas’ mouth dropped open. He wanted to say no, he wanted to deny everything, but he couldn’t find the words. The truth was he didn’t know what he wanted.

 

He was saved by a loud chorus of chants erupting from the living room. Lucas and Imane looked up to find Manon walking over, phone in hand. “Daphy is ordering pizza for us as a thanks; what do you guys want?”

 

The rest of the day derailed from there, where several hours later found them lazing around Daphne’s apartment full of pizza and beer until Lucas’ phone rang.

 

He grumbled from his spot on the couch he helped carry – Eliott pressed on one side and Manon on the other – and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Work flashed across the screen and Lucas held back a whine before answering, knowing he was being called in to cover another night shift.

 

“Why don’t you let someone else take it?” Imane asked knowingly after he hung up.

 

Lucas thought of the upcoming clinic bill and his own portion of the rent due next week and knew exactly why he always said yes even when he was exhausted.

 

“It’s fine,” he answered instead, forcing himself off the couch and away from Eliott’s body heat. He stepped over where Alexia and Emma were sprawled across the floor and grabbed his things. It wasn’t until he was putting his coat on that he noticed Eliott standing next to him, also getting ready to leave.

 

“I’ll walk you,” Eliott told him, smiling wide. “I have to get a head start on a project anyway. I shouldn’t have stayed so long.”

 

Lucas stopped himself from reading too much into it and nodded, waving goodbye to the girls and ignoring Imane’s knowing looks.

 

Once outside in the fresh air, Lucas felt ten times more awake, but he was also very aware of Eliott keeping pace next to him.

 

“Um, you don’t have to walk with me to work if it’s out of your way,” Lucas started, not wanting the other boy to feel obligated to accompany him.

 

“It’s not out of my way,” Eliott smiled.

 

Lucas nodded, grip tightening on his backpack. They walked amicably side by side, Eliott brushing against him every once in a while, but being the kind of person who couldn’t stand awkward silences, Lucas hunted around for a safe topic of conversation. “How do you know Imane?” he settled on, figuring it was even ground.

 

“I’ve been friends with her and her brother for years now.” They stopped at a red light. “We’re practically family at this point,” he looked down at Lucas with an undecipherable expression. “She told me you guys met in high school?”

 

Lucas gulped and nodded, looking away out of nervousness. They talked about him? “We were forced to be lab partners after a… situation. We’ve been friends ever since. She was actually the one who helped me get the job at the shop.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you guys are friends,” Eliott said. “That means we got to meet,” he smiled. The light turned green and he started walking, not noticing Lucas gaping after him in response.

 

How was he supposed to interpret that, exactly?

 

They crossed the street and were a corner away from the shop within minutes. Almost as if in sync, they slowed down and came to stop a few feet away from the door, turning to face each other.

 

“Thanks,” Lucas spoke up after a moment of contemplative silence, Eliott’s eyes still observing him.

 

Eliott nodded, fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

 

They should say goodbye and be over and done with it. Eliott should leave and Lucas shouldn’t ever have to see him again except in passing and that will be okay. It would be better to end his silly delusions now rather than letting them grown into something uncontrollable.

 

Except –

 

“Imane says you take the night shifts?” Eliott spoke suddenly, just as Lucas was getting ready to head in to work.

 

“Oh. Yeah, they fit my schedule better,” Lucas answered, confused. Never mind that his insomnia already kept him awake so he might as well be making money anyway.

 

“Don’t you get tired? Working late at night and going to school early?”

 

Lucas shrugged a little. “I sort of got used to the lack of sleep. To be honest the nights are quiet, so the owner just lets us do our homework. It’s a little lonely but it’s better than most other options.”

 

Eliott nodded, but seemed to be nervous about something. “I tend to have trouble sleeping and I usually work better on my projects at odd hours of the night,” he began to say, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. “Would it be okay if I passed by to keep you company? That way you wouldn’t be so lonely, and we could just do our school work together.”

 

Lucas’ heart threatened to beat out of his chest, the loud thumping rhythm rushing into his ears and raising butterflies in his stomach. What was that supposed to mean?

 

“Sure,” he finally forced out without thought when Eliott began to deflate. “That would be nice.”

 

Eliott’s answering smile was blinding.

 

***

 

The next night, Lucas sat sandwiched between Mika and Manon on the couch, the three of them watching reruns of some old show playing on TV.

 

Lucas kept repeating his earlier conversation with Eliott in his mind over and over again. He still wasn’t sure what had happened.

 

Eliott didn’t have to ask about coming over to the shop; it was a public space opened to any customer, and its hours happened to suit those of the average university student staying up late to finish assignments. It wouldn’t be odd for Eliott to show up during those nights to work on his projects.

 

But then why ask if he could keep Lucas company? Was it because Eliott would have felt awkward showing up as a regular customer when he’d already met Lucas? That sort of made sense, but the more he thought it over, the more he got confused.

 

A tap on the shoulder pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts. “Are you ok?” Manon asked, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the movie.

 

Lucas shrugged and sank further into the couch. “What does it mean,” he began hesitantly, giving up on trying to solve the mystery by himself, “when someone asks if they can come and keep you company?”

 

Manon frowned in thought. “Well, that depends. Keep you company where?”

 

“At work,” Lucas tried to sound nonchalant. “I mean, I work at a café that’s posing as a bookstore, and it’s open late. It wouldn’t be weird for students to spend time there, right?”

 

Mika’s hand shot out with the remote and he muted the TV. “Hold on,” he interrupted, turning on the couch to face them both. “Did this person specifically ask to come keep you company while you worked? Like, _you_ specifically?”

 

Manon suddenly sat up straight, her eyes widening. “Wait a second, is this someone Eliott?!”

 

Lucas’ mouth fell open. “What – _how_ could you have possibly guessed that?!”

 

“Who’s Eliott!” Mika exclaimed. “Why don’t I know him!”

 

“He walked you to work yesterday!” Manon gushed. “Is that when he asked?!”

 

“Stop guessing these things!” Lucas freaked out.

 

“Somebody better show me a picture of this boy and fast!” Mika edged into the conversation, making grabby hands at their phones.

 

Nope. Lucas was officially pulling out of this conversation. He pushed himself off the couch and went straight for his room, quickly closing the door against the barrage of questions still being launched from the living room.

 

He slumped on his bed in despair; if he wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now. He’d nearly convinced himself not to think too much into it, but Manon’s reaction was making him doubt everything all over again.

 

He slid under the covers and pulled them over his head, hoping to block out the rest of the world but a _ping_ from his phone told him he wouldn’t be able to.

 

With a sigh, he fetched his phone out of his pocket.

 

**Mom**

I prayed for you earlier today.

Miss you. Will you visit soon?

 

Lucas rubbed harshly at his eyes, but the message was painted on the back of his eyelids. He thought back on it and it was true he hadn’t gone to see her in a while.

 

 

**Lucas**

Hi mom

I’ll come visit you this week

Miss you too

 

***

 

The clock read 22:37 and Lucas was wiping the counters, the café-that-was-more-a-bookstore nearly empty save for one table of students all the way in the corner. Lucas tried not to glance at the time too much, more than aware that he still had a long shift ahead of him and staring at the minutes ticking by never helped.

 

His phone pinged with a notification.

 

**Yann**

when were you going to tell us a hot guy was checking you out???

 

**Arthur**

yeah man, aren’t we all supposed to be friends? what's with the secrets?

 

**Basile**

wait what?! when did this happen?

 

**Arthur**

we were literally talking about it a few minutes ago

why are you like this

 

**Yann**

guys. focus.

lucas. who is this guy? is he nice?

imane only told us he was hot

 

Lucas’ eyes widened so much they threatened to fall out of his skull.

 

**Lucas**

how did this conversation even come up??

 

**Yann**

doesn't matter

now spill!

 

**Basile**

i'm still confused

 

**Arthur**

what's his name???

send us a picture!

 

**Lucas**

guys

nothing is happening

seriously

now can we just figure out when the next game night is going to be?

 

Lucas set his phone aside with a sigh and let them figure it out without him. He couldn’t believe he already had to start fending people off and _nothing even happened_. He ignored the voice in his head telling him he still wished something would.

 

Feeling a little dejected, Lucas had just decided to abandon his post behind the counter and set up shop on a nearby table to study when the door jingled open, a rare occurrence on so late a Sunday night.

 

Lucas looked up to greet the new customer and felt an avid sensation of déjà vu.

 

Standing there at the entrance was Eliott, wearing the same tan jacket he’d worn during his first visit, heavy backpack slung over his shoulder.

 

“Hi,” Eliott smiled.

 

Lucas’ mouth dried up.

 

“Hi,” he managed to say back.

 

Eliott approached the counter with a sure step. “So I’ve got a project I need to work on, and I keep getting distracted.”

 

“Story of every student’s life,” Lucas laughed, happy to be on familiar territory. The woes of student life were understood by all without question.

 

Eliott beamed. “I figured I could give it a try here and see if it goes better? You could join, if you’re free.”

 

Lucas nodded, hiding his slightly trembling hands behind his back. He’d managed to convince himself Eliott was only been nice and wouldn’t actually show up to keep him company, but clearly he’d been wrong.

 

“I was actually just about to settle on that table over there,” he nodded towards the table closest to the counter. “Did you want something to drink?”

 

They shared a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas and Imane sat in the park together, their books spread across the lawn around them in preparation for their exam later.

 

While Imane was fully focused on the task at hand, Lucas’ own attention was divided between his books and the messages he was exchanging with Eliott. They’d been texting non-stop for nearly a month, and that was without mentioning the amount of times Eliott came to keep him company at the shop. Lucas didn’t think anything of it until he caught Imane’s knowing glance.

 

“What?” he asked, putting his phone down guiltily.

 

“Nothing,” Imane shrugged while smirking. “I just think you guys are cute, that’s all.”

 

“There’s nothing to be cute about,” Lucas semi-scowled, shivering slightly as the wind picked up.

 

“Uh huh,” she flipped a page, clearly not convinced.

 

Lucas tried to go back to his studies, but he caved. “Why, has he said anything?”

 

“Come on Lucas, are you guys five years old?” Imane groaned, exasperated by her friends and their behaviour. “Just talk to each other, you’re just as bad as he is!”

 

“I just…” Lucas sighed. “I just don’t want to ruin it, ok?” At that point there was no denying the feelings any more, from his end and possibly from Eliott’s. It’s just… he couldn’t get so invested in something only to have it ripped away from him. Not something so important to him already.

 

“Lucas…” Imane bit her lip, clearly wanting to say something but unsure how. “Talk to Eliott, ok? You both have things that need to be put out in the open, and I really think that’s what’s holding you back.”

 

Lucas wanted to ask about that but his phone buzzed with another incoming message.

 

**Eliott**

are you at uni today?

 

Lucas smiled and typed a message back, ignoring Imane’s knowing looks.

 

**Lucas**

yeah :)

at the park nearby with imane

wanna join?

 

**Eliott**

be right there!

 

He bit his lip and put the phone away, hurriedly pulling his books closer and trying to seem more occupied than he had been for the last half hour, completely ignoring Imane’s exasperated groan.

 

Only a few minutes passed by before he spotted Eliott in the distance, approaching them with a wide smile on his face and causing Lucas’ heart to flutter again, but Eliott was intercepted before he could join them.

 

A beautiful woman cut him off and they were far away enough that Lucas couldn’t hear the ensuing conversation but he could see by the looks on their faces they were very familiar with each other.

 

“Uh oh,” Imane said under her breath, eyes trained in the same direction.

 

“What?” Lucas asked, slightly panicked. “Who is she?”

 

“His ex,” she admitted begrudgingly and seemed to be hesitating over whether or not to interfere. “It did not end well.”

 

It was as if the floor had dropped out from under him. The words resonated in his mind and Lucas couldn’t help but wonder why Imane had been pushing for him to pursue a relationship with Eliott when he had an _ex-girlfriend_ who looked like _that_ and Lucas knew it was his insecurities coming into play but he couldn’t even begin to compare to that girl –

 

“Lucas, stop freaking out,” Imane warned him as Eliott broke away from the conversation with an irritated look on his face and started approaching them once more. “There’s a reason it didn’t work out with them and he likes you, ok?”

 

Lucas didn’t have a chance to answer because Eliott reached them just then and sat on the ground right next to him, previous irritation vanishing and leaving nothing but smiles in its place. “Hi!” he greeted them.

 

Lucas nodded but couldn’t make himself speak.

 

“You alright?” Imane asked, sparing Lucas the need to find a way to ask. “Lucille looked pissed.”

 

Eliott shrugged, hunching over a little and making himself seem smaller than he really was. “I think that’s her default mode around me now,” he attempted to joke but anyone with eyes could tell he wasn’t happy about it. “She wants to come with me to my next appointment.”

 

“Still?” Imane was pissed but Lucas couldn’t understand where the conversation was going. “It’s been nearly a year since you guys broke it off. I thought she would’ve learned to stop babying you by now.”

 

“She still feels responsible, I guess. But enough about that,” he changed the subject, clearly uncomfortable with it. “How’s the studying going?”

 

“I’m probably gonna fail this exam,” Imane scowled, pulling her books closer. “And Lucas is no help as he keeps getting _distracted_.”

 

Eliott looked sheepish but unapologetic. “I’ll keep the texting to a minimum during studies,” he joked, nudging Lucas with his shoulder.

 

Lucas looked down and smiled, but he couldn’t help but replay the previous conversation in his mind. Was Eliott alright? The appointments sounded serious; should he ask about it?

 

Imane sensed where his mind seemed to be and decided to make his life a little easier. “I’m gonna head inside and try to see if I focus better in the library. See you two later!” She gathered her things and made a hasty exit.

 

The awkward silence she left behind wasn’t something they were used to anymore. Conversation had been flowing so easily between them over the last month that the awkwardness felt even more pointed now and Lucas had no idea how to fix it.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eliott broke the silence, slowly drawing his knees up to his chest.

 

Lucas frowned. “What for?”

 

“For Lucille. She pops up every once in a while like that,” he shrugged again, not meeting Lucas’ eyes. “She gets worried.”

 

Lucas took a deep breath and decided to just dive in. “Is everything ok?” he asked quietly. “You don’t have to answer of course, I just wanted to make sure you’re –”

 

“I’m bipolar,” Eliott cut him off before the rambling could become excessive, hands wringing together.

 

Lucas froze.

 

“I’m bipolar,” Eliott repeated, shaking a little. “The symptoms started when we were together and she sort of took it upon herself to become my caretaker or something. It’s a big part of the reason we’re not together anymore.”

 

“Oh,” Lucas breathed out, finally understanding what Imane meant when she said they needed to talk.

 

“I didn’t – I mean, I didn’t do it on purpose, to keep it from you,” Eliott tried to explain, visibly nervous. “It’s not something I usually talk to people about, especially when I don’t know them very well, but we’ve been getting closer and I…” he swallowed nervously, “and I don’t want to keep something like this from you.”

 

Lucas realised how much courage it had to take for Eliott to speak about this to someone while not knowing what the outcome could be.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

“My mom, she’s schizophrenic,” he spoke into the ensuing silence, Eliott’s sharp gaze focusing on him. He owed Eliott the truth after he trusted him with his own. “It’s taken me more time than I’d like to come to terms with it, but I realised a while ago it was never her fault our family ended up the way it has, but my dad’s. He walked away because he didn’t want to deal with it and I blamed her for it instead of blaming the right person,” he looked down, heavily embarrassed.

 

“Lucas…”

 

“My point is I understand how difficult it is to tell people,” he cleared his throat and continued, looking up and meeting Eliott’s eyes. “Because I know how hard it is to share something like this. Thank you. For telling me.”

 

Eliott smiled gently and reached out for his hand. Lucas gladly accepted it, squeezing their fingers together.

 

It seemed like Imane had been right.

 

Not that he would admit it to her, of course.

 

***

 

A few nights later found them studying at the coffee shop together, their books strewn across the usual tables, their legs tangled together underneath.

 

Nothing had happened yet. The truth was out in the open but Lucas was still afraid to make the first move, despite them being so affectionate with each other. It was still too nerve-wracking to consider acting first and he kept hoping Eliott would take the initiative but –

 

Eliott cleared his throat.

 

Lucas looked up, eyebrow raised.

 

“So I’m working on this project due in a couple of weeks,” Eliott spoke up, “and I’m not sure it’s going the way I want it to.”

 

Lucas put his books down and gave him his undivided attention.

 

“It’s supposed to be an animated storyboard for an original short movie,” he explained, “and I’ve been working on it for weeks, but it’s just… I don’t know what it’s missing.” He was clearly exasperated with the project.

 

“I’m not sure how much help I could be, but maybe a fresh pair of eyes could be useful?” Lucas suggested.

 

“Yes please,” Eliott accepted right away. “Wanna come over tomorrow to take a look? The larger version of it is on a hard drive at home. Pizza and drinks are on me as a thank you,” he smiled sweetly.

 

Lucas swallowed nervously, his heartbeat picking up in anticipated excitement.

 

“Yeah. OK.”

 

Eliott’s answering smile was blinding.

 

***

 

Lucas stared at the screen in awe. “Eliott,” he started but didn’t know what to say.

 

He could feel Eliott fidgeting from where they were pressed together on the small couch, waiting for him to actually speak, but Lucas could actually not find the words.

 

“Eliott,” Lucas tried again. “This is amazing.”

 

“It’s not amazing,” Eliott blushed, “but I’m fairly happy with how it’s coming together, minus whatever the hell it is that’s missing.”

 

Lucas turned and gawked at him, all of his nerves forgotten. “Take that back,” he threatened. “It’s amazing and you know it. You’re a really talented artist.” Lucas was being honest. Even the drawings pinned to the wall were amazing. “Even if you use your talent to draw yourself as a raccoon,” he teased.

 

Eliott giggled, shy beyond measure. “Thanks.”

 

Lucas resisted the urge to just sit in Eliott’s lap and shower him with kisses. Instead, he cleared his throat and leaned forward, reaching for his half-forgotten beer and taking a sip. “Can I ask you something?” When Eliott nodded, Lucas continued, “Where did you get the inspiration from?”

 

“It’s a little exploration of myself,” he admitted quietly after a moment. “I had some… personal trouble these last few years, dealing with being bipolar and in a long-term relationship with someone who saw me more as a responsibility than a partner. Things didn’t make any sense, it was hard to tell right from wrong. And half the time, I felt like if any of this ever came to light, everyone would see me for who I really was,” he grabbed his beer and took a hasty sip. “And I didn’t really like who I was,” he admitted after a pause.

 

“The one waiting in the dark,” Lucas whispered, thinking of the movie.

 

Eliott shifted a little, nodding slowly in response.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever find them?” Lucas swallowed, thinking of the clip he’d just watched. “The person who waits in the light?”

 

Eliott turned to him, eyes half-lidded but looking at him directly. He fiddled with the bottle in his hand, scratching at the label. “I think so.”  

 

Lucas’ heart was close to exploding. He quickly looked away before he could be hypnotised into doing something drastic and noticed the piano against the wall. “I didn’t know you played,” he whispered, a different longing pulling at his heartstrings.

 

“Not a lot and not very well,” Eliott admitted carefully. “You used to play?”

 

Lucas chuckled somewhat sadly. “My mom taught me when I was younger. It used to be our thing,” he shrugged. “When dad left and I had to take her to the clinic, I just sort of… stopped? It reminded me too much of her and of being a family again and I didn’t want those memories anymore.”

 

Remembering his mindset around those early days, Lucas knew he’d been too angry with his mom to ever contemplate playing the piano again, especially after he’d had to sell it when he was struggling to make the rent his dad never sent on time.

 

Looking back, he wished he’d been more aware it was his dad who deserved his anger instead.

 

His eyes kept straying to the piano. “Do you mind?” he finally asked, tilting his head towards the instrument. Maybe it was time to get over one of his fears.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Lucas instantly missed the warmth of having Eliott pressed along his side, but he sat on the piano bench and forced himself to lift the lid with trembling hands. It’d been so long since he’d last played, he was half-convinced he wouldn’t actually know what to do.

 

“You don’t have to.” Eliott could clearly sense it was a sensitive subject, his tone quiet and understanding.

 

Instead of answering, Lucas placed his fingers on the keys and started slow, the same first four notes to get him started. When it began to feel familiar, he let the rest of the song follow.

 

It was the last one he’d learned before his mom had gone to the clinic. She’d sat on the bench next to him, watching as he played with a fond smile. By that point, she’d already been doing badly, not always fully present or aware of her surroundings, but the second he started playing the piano, she’d come and sit next to him no matter the time of day.

 

It felt different to be playing this song with Eliott watching him. And he was watching – Lucas could feel his eyes piercing into him. He chanced a look behind him partway through the song and found Eliott indeed looking at him, eyes half-lidded and hypnotised. Lucas turned back around, breath catching in his throat but continuing to play regardless, his hands still so familiar with the melody they didn’t stray.

 

Heat was building in his stomach, aided by the good food and the beer, but mostly by the company. Lucas hadn’t felt this way about anyone before, not before he came out and not after either. Everything was unfamiliar territory to him at that point.

 

He reached the end of the song and let the notes taper off slowly, the sudden quiet in the aftermath almost deafening.

 

He heard rustling in the background but was too scared to turn around. He startled when he felt hands settle lightly on his shoulders, the heat of Eliott’s stomach and chest pressed against his back.

 

His pulse was racing so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if his heart exploded right out of him.

 

“Lucas, that was…” Eliott’s voice was reverent, “surprising. Beautiful.”

 

Lucas swallowed past the lump in his throat. He shivered as those fingers brushed lightly against his shoulders, but every touch felt heavy with meaning. He reached up and gently grazed Eliott’s right hand, the other man surprising him when he forewent caution and grabbed Lucas’ hand with his own, clenching them tightly together.

 

“Eliott,” Lucas whispered, not daring to speak louder for fear of breaking the moment between them. He nearly moaned when Eliott’s other hand came to rest against his jawline, slowly putting pressure and making him tilt his head back to meet his gaze.

 

Eliott’s blue-grey eyes were heavy lidded, some sort of emotion there Lucas could not begin to describe. His head felt light and he wondered if he’d drank more than he thought or if it really was just Eliott’s effect on him.

 

“Can I –” Eliott began to ask, throat bobbing as he swallowed but Lucas didn’t even let him finish.

 

“Yes,” he cut him off breathlessly. He was tired of waiting.

 

Eliott surged forward and pulled him into a searing kiss.

 

***

 

They lay in bed, bare legs tangled together and sheets pushed halfway down.

 

Lucas smiled as he traced the veins on Eliott’s arm, all the way up to the sleeve of his t-shirt and back down again, fascinated by the goosebumps the action left behind. He did it again and again until Eliott was blushing red and turning to hide his face in the pillow.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Lucas whispered into the quiet, smiling wider when Eliott shook his head no. He pressed a loving kiss against Eliott’s shoulder and pulled him closer, happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

It was blissfully early, the dawn sunlight barely illuminating the room as it spilled in through the windows but that didn’t bother them.

 

“I think I know what’s missing.” Eliott broke the silence a half hour later, mumbling the words against Lucas’ lips. They’d only moved to press closer to each other and exchange sweet kisses. “From the project,” he clarified when Lucas frowned in confusion. “I think it’s music.”

 

Lucas thought back to the video. “Background music would be nice, actually,” he nodded slowly. “Do you have anything in mind?”

 

Eliott brought one of his hands up and fiddled with the collar of Lucas’ shirt, seemingly nervous about what was coming next. “Actually… I’d really like to record you playing that piece from yesterday, if that’s all right?” he admitted carefully.

 

Lucas smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. “OK,” he spoke into the kiss.

 

He giggled when he felt hands pushing him back against the mattress, Eliott moving to straddle his lap and look down at him with a beaming smile. “Yeah?” Eliott asked, eyes shaped like crescent moons.

 

Lucas placed his hands on Eliott’s waist and slowly dragged them down to his thighs, vaguely disappointed about the fact they were still wearing clothes. “Yeah,” he swallowed, unable to look away from Eliott’s body on top of his.

 

He didn’t move as Eliott brought his hands up to his face, long fingers reverently tracing the sharp angles of his cheeks, the soft skin around his eyes, the cupid’s bow right above his mouth. His breath hitched as Eliott thumbed at his bottom lip and he really just wanted the other man to consume him completely.

 

Almost as if he could read Lucas’ mind, Eliott leaned down and kissed him, licking into his mouth with intent and pushing their hips together.

 

Lucas threw his head back and moaned, embarrassed by how loud he was being but he couldn’t help himself. It seemed to please Eliott in either case as the other responded in kind, now moving with purpose as he reached for Lucas’ shirt and pulled it off, his own following not long after.

 

Lucas didn’t know where to look first; the lines of Eliott’s collarbone, the tattoo etched above his heart, the dip of his neck – it was all too much.

 

“Please,” he found himself begging and pulling Eliott closer, sighing when skin met bare skin. He could feel Eliott’s eyes roaming over him, his hands tracing a nonsensical path that seemed to say as long as they were touching it was fine, everything would be fine.

 

Eliott’s long fingers reached the elastic waistband of Lucas’ boxers and paused, waiting for a sign and Lucas felt the heat eating at him, a blazing fire pooling in his stomach, he was scared he would combust and –

 

“Yes,” he sighed against Eliott’s mouth. He boxers were pushed down and he couldn’t even bring himself to be embarrassed by how hard he already was, not when he could feel Eliott’s answering hardness against his thigh.

 

Eliott kissed down his neck and chest, peppering loving bites on his hipbones and the top of his thighs, pushing Lucas’ boxers the rest of the way off and throwing them somewhere on the floor.

 

His toes curled in anticipation but Eliott didn’t make him wait long.

 

Clenching his fists into the sheets and biting into the pillow at his side, Lucas didn’t think he would ever be able to give this up.

 

***

 

**Yann**

lucas, where you at?

manon says you never came home last night?

WAIT

 

**Arthur**

ARE YOU WITH YOUR BOY?

IS HE YOUR BOY NOW?!

 

**Yann**

LUCAS

SPILL

 

**Basile**

ooooh lucas, get some!

wait guys, who’s his boy???

have we met him?

 

**Arthur**

bas you’re fucking killing me

 

**Lucas**

isn't it a bit early for you guys to be up on a saturday?

 

**Yann**

LUCAS

 

**Lucas**

i'm glad to see you guys are so worried

what if i’d been hurt?

 

**Arthur**

clearly you’re not, see???

are you with your boy???????

 

**Basile**

oh wait!

is this the guy we were talking about last time???

 

**Lucas**

:))))))

 

**Yann**

YES LUCAS

BRING HIM OVER WEDNESDAY

 

***

 

Wednesday found all the boys huddled together in Lucas’ small living room, video games completely forgotten in favour of grilling Eliott and Lucas about their new relationship.

 

“How long have you been together?”

 

“What program are you in?”

 

“What are your intentions towards Lucas?”

 

“Bas, I fucking swear –”

 

After a near hour of questions, Lucas was almost regretting letting them meet Eliott so early on, but judging by the smile on the other’s face, Eliott was having a blast. Even so, he was getting ready to put a stop to what had turned into an interrogation when the front door opened to reveal Manon and Imane.

 

“Hey! No worries, we’re not staying for long,” Manon reassured them when they started trying to make place in the small living room. “We’re headed over to Daphy’s for the night and just passed by to grab my stuff.”

 

“Funny seeing you here,” Imane teased, eyes set on Eliott.

 

“You guys know each other?” Yann asked absentmindedly, dragging the box of pizza closer and grabbing another slice.

 

“Yeah actually, I introduced them,” she announced proudly, beaming when Eliott ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“Imane!” he whined.

 

Lucas rubbed Eliott’s shoulder in comfort. “Well not introduced, but we ran into each other because of her,” Lucas rectified.

 

“Oh no honey, I definitely introduced you,” Imane laughed. “There was only so much I could take of hearing Eliott gush about you before I decided to do something about it.”

 

Lucas watched in confusion as Eliott’s face turned redder. “I thought the coffee shop was the first time we saw each other…?”

 

Eliott cleared his throat. “Actually… the first time I saw you was at the beginning of the semester?” he admitted quietly, looking up at Lucas shyly. “We bumped into each other and I noticed you heading to the same class as Imane, so…”

 

“So he spent the next few weeks asking about you until I decided to do something about it,” Imane finished for him, leaning against the wall with a smug look on her face.

 

“Then that day at the coffee shop…” Lucas began piecing it together and turned wide eyes on Imane. “That was on purpose?!” he accused. He knew it!

 

“You can thank me later,” she smirked.

 

He gaped at her and thought of how she’d been setting them up since the beginning all because Eliott had bumped into him and – 

 

“You know what, this has been fun, see you all tomorrow!” he rushed out, coming to a decision and standing up hastily, tugging on Eliott’s arm and forcing him to follow. “Manon, can you lock the door behind the guys? Thanks, bye!”

 

He didn’t even wait for an answer before dragging a confused Eliott to his bedroom and locking the door, ignoring the protests he could still hear coming from the living room. He pushed Eliott against the wall and kissed him fiercely, adrenaline pulsing through him like crazy.

 

“So you’re telling me,” he gasped against Eliott’s mouth, pulling him closer, “you’ve been into me this whole time?”

 

Eliott nodded frantically, hands grabbing at Lucas’ waist and sliding under his shirt. “Since I first saw you, actually,” he confirmed, no longer embarrassed.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lucas bit at Eliott’s neck, relishing the moan it drew from him. He backed away slowly, heading towards the bed, electricity running through him as he noticed Eliott following him as if he were hypnotised, blown pupils locked onto him and only him.

 

“When I saw you at the café,” Eliott swallowed halfway through his sentence, watching as Lucas pulled off his shirt, “I thought I was hallucinating.” He gaped as Lucas undid his jeans, pulling them off and letting himself drop on the bed, fingers teasing the edge of his boxers.

 

“See, that’s funny,” Lucas smirked, growing more confident when Eliott couldn’t tear his eyes away, “because I pretty much had that same thought about you.” He beckoned Eliott over the rest of the way and smiled when the other hurried to pull his clothes off and join him.

 

“There’s something I want to show you on Friday,” Eliott whispered into his skin, biting at his collarbones. “Will you come with me?”

 

Lucas gasped when their hips pressed together. “Yeah,” he nodded frantically, pushing Eliott into the mattress and hovering over him. “Yeah, I’ll come with you.”

 

Eliott beamed and surged up to kiss him.

 

It was maybe too early to think about love, but Lucas wondered if there was anything he wouldn’t do to see that smile on Eliott’s face.

 

***

 

“I’m going to be very honest with you,” Lucas laughed as he almost tripped on a protruding rock, following Eliott down a darkened path surrounded by trees, “this place is awesome, but slightly creepy.”

 

Eliott smiled at him and continued leading the way, flashlight in hand though he barely used it. He seemed extremely familiar with their surroundings, side-stepping obstacles before even reaching them. “I promise you it’s not anything creepy. This is actually where I come when I want to be alone.” He took a hold of Lucas’ hand and brought him closer as they walked.

 

Lucas frowned at him but held tightly onto his hand. “Do you normally bring people to the place you go to when you want to be alone? Seems counterproductive.”

 

Eliott stopped, turned to face him. “Only you. You’re the first,” he answered seriously.

 

Lucas’ breath caught in his throat. “Not even Lucille?”

 

“The first.”

 

Lucas licked at his dry lips and saw Eliott following the movement with his eyes.

 

“Come on,” Eliott snapped himself out of it and turned back to the path. “We’re not far.”

 

Lucas followed him, a small smile playing on his lips. He liked being the first.

 

It wasn’t long before they reached a clearing and Lucas froze in his tracks. “This is…” he couldn’t finish his sentence, eyes pinned on the sight in front of him. He recognised the bridge, the one from Eliott’s video.

 

Polaris.

 

“Come on,” Eliott tugged at his hand with a smile. “Welcome to my place,” he teased.

 

Understanding washed over Lucas. Eliott was introducing him to a part of himself he’d never shown anyone before, the same way Lucas had done when he’d played the piano for him for the first time in forever.

 

They reached the path under the bridge and Eliott shined the light on the graffiti marking the pillars. “I did a few of these,” he admitted quietly. “When things were getting tough, I’d come here as an outlet. It didn’t take long before the story began to take shape in my mind.”

 

Lucas tightened his fingers around Eliott’s. “I wish I could’ve been there for you back then,” he whispered.

 

Eliott turned to him, an understanding smile on his lips. “You’re here now,” he said happily.

 

A rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. They both looked towards the exit as the sky opened and rain began pouring down.

 

Lucas let go of Eliott’s hand and went to the exit, cold water drenching him in an instant but he didn’t care. All he knew was it had to be a sign.

 

“Lucas!” Eliott called from under the bridge, eyes wide. “What are you doing!”

 

Lucas laughed. “Are you telling me you’re afraid of a little rain? Come on! Don’t you want to step into the light?” he smiled knowingly, hearth thumping rapidly in his chest.

 

Understanding filled Eliott’s face. He was stunned. “I…” he hesitated, one foot already stepping forward.

 

“I’ve seen you, Eliott,” Lucas told him honestly, “and I like who you are.”

 

Eliott dropped the flashlight and rushed forward. He cupped Lucas’ face in his hands and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

 

The rain soaked them completely, their clothes sticking to them like second skin but they didn’t give a damn.

 

“I love you,” Eliott whispered against his lips.

 

Lucas smiled, his heart soaring.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! I wanted to include some of the original scenes I loved a lot from the show while adding a little spin to them. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://midnightsurge.tumblr.com/) here!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I could not focus on anything else until I forced myself to write this. I blame this show for my inability to pay attention to anything but Skam over the past month.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://midnightsurge.tumblr.com/) here!
> 
> Also, the title is from Billie Eilish's ilomilo, though the song has nothing to do with the fic.


End file.
